Hunting Benders
by Josephus Prime
Summary: To gain honor and a place in his clan, Youngblood Shadow is abandoned on a world where humans have power over the very elements. His objective: Take the head of the most powerful bender he can find, or die trying. Takes place during Book 3.
1. One Last Chance

"You really should know better."

That's something a Yuajta Youngblood gets used to hearing after a while. As I walked the corridors of the ship, a few steps behind my Elite older brother, he once again voiced his disapproval at my tactics last hunt. I snarled at him, my mandibles curling in a sneer and my fingers tightening around the Biomask in my hands. "Had enough of saying, 'I told you so'?" I snapped at him.

He turned a yellow eye to glare at me. The Elite he may have been, he was always tormented by one fact: Me, his little brother. Big Brother just growled at me again. "Watch your tone, Youngblood. Don't forget I am an Elite before I am your brother." I turned by head away. We came to a stop at a door. Big Brother took a deep breath and sighed. "Shadow," He sighed, without even giving me the decency of looking me in the eye, "The Elders are doubting you."

"Of course they're doubting me," I roared, stamping one foot on the deck, my guttural growl, "They never give me a fair chance!" It was true. Usually, at this point in a hunter's career, his belt was full of skulls, and his trophies were many.

Me? All I had was a fang on a necklace around my neck, and I hadn't even taken it myself.

I'd killed plenty of prey, but the Elders either deemed them unworthy of recognition, or someone else took credit for my work. Big Brother, for all his arrogance, had always had my back. It didn't take a genius to see that it was hurting him, dividing his loyalties between his clan's prosperity over his little brother's mistakes.

Big brother turned and glowered down at me. We both were matched for height, just over seven feet, the same pale gold skin and dark dreadlocks, and the same gold eyes. The only difference was in our dress. Big Brother was well-armored, with skulls of great kills and wielding a spear made from a Serpent's tail. Me? All I had was mesh netting over my chest, brown cloth pants, wrist guards, and one large pauldron on my right shoulder. My belt was a bare cloth rope, waiting for a worthy trophy to adorn it. Match the two of us up, and he was still more impressive.

No wonder all the females liked him.

We stood in that stand-off for a while, until I sighed and looked down. "They don't, Brother." He placed a clawed hand on my bare shoulder. I lifted my head to meet his eyes, and Big Brother looked sad.

"You have great potential, Shadow," He said to me, "I could never find you when we played Hunter and Serpent back home." Then, he smacked me on the back of the head. I growled at him as he pointed a finger in my face. "You've got to start using it, Shadow! Otherwise," He growled, turning away and pressing the controls next to the door. "You'll end up just like Father."

I roared. With two hands, I lifted Big Brother by the collar and pinned him against the door, my Biomask clattering way to the side. His chest to the door, he roared at me and attempted to wriggle free. "Don't you DARE," I snarled at him, my wristblades revealing themselves with a nasty shriek, "Speak of Father like that!"

The door slid open, and my brother and I crashed to the ground. We groaned, looking up to hear a tapping foot.

The Elder, a massive Yautja, towered over both of us, an eyebrow raised in a mixture of mild amusement and annoyance. "I see," he growled at us as we both rose from the floor, "That brotherly quarrels transcend the importance of this meeting?" I stood first, collecting my Biomask and snarling at Big Brother, who kneeled before the Elder.

"Apologies, Elder," He said, head down, "The fault was mine. I…Aggravated Shadow." Big Brother gave me a sideways glare. I snarled at him before lowering my head at the Elder. Pompous asses they were, they deserved SOME respect.

At least, when they were present.

The Elder shook his head at me. "You two are far too much trouble for your own good!" He snapped at us, Big Brother rising from his kneeling position, "I had hoped you had matured when you became hunters, but it appears that you have not!"

Big Brother glared at me again before lowering head at the Elder again. "Forgive him, Elder." The Elder sighed and turned.

"Come," The Elder said, leading us to the computer, "You two have wasted enough time already."

I strode past my brother, taking good care to led my shoulder smack his on the way by. He gave a low growl, but didn't fight back.

I could have taken him. Totally.

As I stepped to the display, the Elder pressed a button to reveal the planet we were orbiting. One large landmass lay in the west, with small islands to the east and large ice sheets in the poles. "Youngblood," He growled, looking at me through the hologram, "Thus far, you have failed nearly every test any Youngblood must pass in order to become a hunter in our society." He tapped the planet, and the holograph shimmered. "Consider this world your redemption."

I kept my mouth shut, but my mandibles clicked in annoyance. I didn't need redemption, I needed a fair shot at honor, and the Elder would never give me that. The Elder sensed my annoyance and growled, but Big Brother spoke up first. "Elder, may I ask what my little brother will be hunting?"

The Elder's gaze turned to him. "Humans."

I almost laughed. Almost. "Humans!" I snarled in indignation, "Those weak little worms are hardly honorable kills! They may be cunning, but they are weak!"

The Elder chuckled. I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach. That was NEVER a good sign. "Not these humans," He pressed another button, and a new image appeared on the screen.

A human male was on the screen, standing atop a mountain. His robes were deep red, and a long beard occupied his face.

That wasn't what made my mandibles curl in a feral grin. The man was shooting FIRE. Not from some sort of weapon, but from his two hands. The Elder chuckled again. "This," he said, motioning to the hologram with some form of admiration, "Is but one example of the raw power these humans control. From what we have seen, they're power can range from the fires you see here to the water of the seas, from the ground under their feet to the very air they breathe."

I was almost trembling with joy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother with the same feel of joy on his face. "Each nation has it's own elemental mastery, but one human out of all of them," The Elder continued, "Is called the 'Avatar'. His power in unlimited." The Elder sighed, eyes glazing over as he reminisced. "A hundred years ago, I hunted this one," He nodded at the old man in the picture, "His name was Roku. I saw mountains crumble at this man's touch, the very fires of damnation were at his command. He created a tidal wave with but a wave of his hand, and a whirlwind with a nod." The Elder sat back with a wistful sigh. "I hunted that human for a month, but could never claim him as prey. I was forced to abandon my hunt, of course," The Elder continued, "due to a Serpent infestation nearby."

I was excited now. My mandibles twitched as I tried to contain my joy. "I am to hunt this old man?"

The Elder laughed. "Of course not! The man would slaughter you; you wouldn't stand a chance." He crossed his arms, giving me a challenging glare. "Bring me the head of the most powerful human you can find," The Elder said with a grin, "Because you won't leave the planet until you have!"

My joy faded.

…What.

When I voiced my thought, the Elder began to cackle. Big Brother cast me a worried glance. "Forgive me, Elder," Big Brother said, gripping his spear tightly, "but this is sounding more and more like a death sentence."

"That's the beauty of this hunt!" The Elder roared, spreading his arms and standing straight, "He'll either gain his honor or die trying." He turned back to face me. "Whoever you kill is up to you. Just remember," He said, with a smile that looked quite cruel, "The final choice is up to me."

I took my hand away from the computer. My grip had been so tight; it had left an imprint on the metal railing. "I'll bring you that head, Elder," I snarled with a smile. His dark glare was all the proof I needed to confirm my suspicions.

He wasn't counting on me surviving this hunt.

* * *

In the landing bay, I sat in my craft, preparing it to depart. I took a deep breath and then sighed. This was it.

My last chance. My one shot at honor with my clan.

My one shot at getting The Elder's praise.

I felt a claw tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Big Brother. He didn't speak, just offered me the one thing I always admired.

His spear.

He had been trapped on a Serpent-infested world, his two hunting mates dead and out of weapons. So, after cutting the spear-tip of a Serpent's tail, he fought his way off the planet to the waiting vessel. I had always admired it, from the crafted designs on the wood of that hallowed hunt, to the dark wrappings at the top, and the large, triangular stinger that sat at the top.

I gaped. "Brother, I-"

"Need this more than I do," Big Brother said, looking down at me. I looked down at the spear again, and took it from his hands with a sort of reverence in my touch.

"Thank you," I said, looking up at him with the admiring smile a little brother should give his elder sibling, "I'll bring it back. I promise." I turned back to my ship and slipped my Biomask on. It hissed as it connected and came to life. As the blat shield began to slide shut, Big Brother offered me a salute, placing his hand to his heart. I returned it as the blast shield locked me inside.

I felt the trembling of the engines and the rush of the take-off as I shot, a lone pod towards the planet below.

The hunt was on.


	2. One First Look

My pod broke atmosphere, and I descended to the world below. The air buffeted my ship as I dove through the clouds, the rockets burning against the wind. My scanners picked up something ahead. I blinked and narrowed my eyes at the viewscreen, trying to make it out.

I shot past the UFO, almost breaking the speed of sound as I missed a collision by a few inches.

…I had only received a brief glace for my troubles, but I could've sworn to Serpents that what I just flew past was a flying Bison. With six legs. And passengers. Who looked rather surprised to see me.

I slapped my palm to my mask. I'd forgotten to turn on the cloak! I pressed the small button. I heard the tell-tale sizzle of Yautja-made tech bending the light around my small craft.

I looked up just in time to notice that I was about to break the tree line.

With a crash, the nose of my craft shattered the tree-tops and blasted through branch after branch, finally skidding to a stop at the end of a lengthy trench. I groaned, opening the hatch. I hopped out of the craft and surveyed the damage.

The good news was, the ship was still cloaked. The bad news? I'd left a trail of destruction upon my landing. I growled to myself and began to unpack my gear.

First to come out was my Smartdisc. This little Frisbee with teeth could cut through limbs, turn around, cut off another on the way back to my hand, ricochet off of a wall, and go for thirds before returning to my hand. This went to my hip, near my currently empty trophy belt.

Second was the Plasma blaster. This one went to my shoulder. The small cannon tested itself, the tri-point laser guide marking a nearby tree before folding back onto my shoulder.

Final was my brother's spear. I lifted it with gentle reverence from the pod, caressing the tip with a tender hand. I placed the end into the ground and reached over to shut the pod.

It shut itself, and lifted off back where it came.

I watched it go before dropping my hand. Then the horror of my situation sunk in.

I was stuck here indefinitely. I felt my terror turn to rage, threw back my head, and roared. The bellow echoed off of the trees and into the skies for miles around, my fists shaking as my rage was ejected into the world.

I took deep breaths as it faded, trying to regain my breath. My shoulders heaved as I trembled, still pissed with the Elder.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

I blinked as the rage subsided, giving way to gold ol' fashioned 'Uh-oh.' I opened my wrist pad as someone came crashing through the trees. I cloaked, light bending around me like water as I jumped into a nearby treebranch.

The first to emerge from the brush was a boy in a sleeveless blue shirt, tanned skin, wielding a boomerang. His eyes were defiantly that of a fellow hunter's surveying the area. He gaped as he saw the trench. "Okay," He said, crossing his arms, "This is too weird."

The second to emerge was a pair of young girls, one tanned and wearing blue like the other (I assumed they were family) and the other had pale skin and dark hair hiding her eyes. How could she see with that? It remained a mystery as I heard her speak. "Wow, cool!" She said, not even moving, "So something DID nearly hit us!"

The other girl looked a little more concerned as she surveyed the trench I had laid out. "It probably crashed here, but…where is it now?" Probably in the hangar of the ship, with the Elder cackling happily at me, that scaly-

A few more people emerged. A tall man with an odd mustace-beard combo, a rather obsess boy carrying much smaller one with an oversized helmet, and another boy in a wheelchair all followed them out.

Then, with a rumble, the UFO followed.

The first thing I noticed was that this was one big beast of burden, even dwarfing my pod. A long arrow design went from its head along it's spine, as six massive legs moved the beast forward. Riding on the neck, between the head and the massive body that followed, was a small, bald boy, sporting the same arrow tattoos and wearing orange and yellow robes. He hopped off and flew through the air, riding air currents to the crater.

I blinked.

Wow.

Um.

Wow.

The bald boy touched the crater gently, kneeling down. He looked rather small from where I was, thin and pale against the dark soil of the crater. A small, lemur-like creature flew to his shoulder and looked down at the crater. I remained still. No sense giving myself away when I had only just arrived.

"There was defiantly something here: Big too," He stood, placing an end of his staff on the ground, looking around, "Whatever it was, it left right after it crashed."

The boy in blue spoke up again, walking the long trench to the bald one. "C'mon, Aang," He said, tapping him on the shoulder, "We need to keep going to the Western Air Temple." The bald boy nodded, his lemur squeaked, and the group proceeded on, the massive creature following them off into the brush.

I exhaled the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding as they passed. I remained still for a bit, my mind planning the hunt.

Odds were, that bald kid was one of those elemental users; his was air. Odds were, other users would appear soon enough, so long as I followed them. I cracked my neck, and jumped into the woods after them.

The hunt was afoot.


	3. One Potential Skull

It had been a day since I had begun tracking Aang and his group, and I was already being wowed by the world around me.

Following the group out of the woods and through some plains, we had arrived at a cliff. They seemed joyful, descending down the cliff on the bison. I had no such luck, so I simply scaled the walls myself. While my hunting record was spotty, I was flawless at tracking. I moved like a Serpent, swinging from vine to vine and landing with precision, still cloaked, on an outcropping.

It took me a few seconds to take in what I saw.

This whole complex was on the underside of a cliff! Buildings hung like stalactites from the cliff, an impossible feat by most engineering standards. Each floor became smaller and smaller as the temples came to a point, facing downwards into the abyss.

The sight was really something to behold, but I didn't have a chance to enjoy the view.

I heard raised voices echoing through the chasm, and looked down. Just another building over was the group I had been tracking. They seemed to be having a spat with a boy in red. I tapped my Biomask and zoomed in.

"…No way we can trust you after everything you've done," The bald one, Aang, said, with venom in his voice, "We'll never let you join us!"

The girl in blue spoke up next. "You need to get out of here-Now!" I watched the scene with interest. The boy in red was obviously their enemy, so what was he doing? Turning him over to the group? That possibility became more likely when he kneeled and offered his wrists to them.

"…Maybe you'll accept me as a prisoner." I growled. How pathetic. At least have the dignity to look them in the eye when you surrender your honor to them!

The girl in blue wound up, and, with one gesture, a wave of rushing water came from a small pack on her back and collided, full frontal, with the boy in red. I zoomed in on her. Her eyes were burning with fury and pain; the kind of glare one takes after being betrayed.

I knew it well. I saw that look whenever I looked in a mirror.

In any case, the boy was outright rejected, stalking away, his soggy clothes leaving a trail behind him as he left. The tension was palpable, even from where I was. I sat down and de-cloaked. The shadows would be my cloak now, their reach extending as the burning sun set on the horizon. The spear rested in my arms, which held it loosely as it rested against the wall. I purred to myself as I watched the group talk amongst themselves, the light slowly fading from the horizon. I settled in for the long wait till dawn.

Perhaps more of this elemental prowess would present itself then.

* * *

The morning started rather early for me. I awoke where I had slept, still waiting for more users to appear. I stood and purred, zooming in on the camp. They were all moving around, as if searching for something. I did a quick head-count to make sure all of the possible threats had been located.

All were accounted for but one: The small girl in green. I switched to thermal and looked around hurriedly. I wasn't sure what it was, but something about that kid told my hunter instincts to keep an eye on her. Common sense said that she couldn't be that tough, but a true hunter never underestimates his prey.

It's led to more downfalls than anything else.

Finally, a small, orange-red blip appeared, deep in the bedrock. The girl was tunneling her way toward the group, actually bending the earth around her as she made her way to the group. Sure enough, she dug her way out, and the three from earlier went over to her. From what I could hear, she had gone to see Coward (What I've decided to call the mystery coward in red from last night), and gotten burned for her troubles. Perhaps his element was fire, just as hers was earth, and the Fury's (Girl in blue) was water.

Arrowhead and Boomerang (I'm getting rather good at these nicknames, I think!) lifted her over to a pool of water nearby. I watched them carefully. I felt that I was missing something. Something of great importance…

What I can only describe as a compressed ball of heat and fire shot through the air, blasting apart a nearby building. I turned my head to see a massive man, partially metallic (Or so I assumed, since the right arm and leg were cold on the thermal), stood; he was focusing and compressing the head on a spot close to his forehead.

I nearly drooled. Now, THAT was a powerful bender! I cloaked myself, preparing to jump Combustion Man, despite the lousy nickname I had just issued him.

And that's when Coward ruined my plan.

Somehow, he had reached our post, and began trying to fight off Combustion Man. I press 'Trying', due to the fact he could never land a single blow or blast of fire. The only purpose his attack served was to confirm my earlier suspicions of his element: Fire.

Combustion Man, tossed the boy off of the cliff and began to approach my spot, powering up for another blast. The excitement of the hunt made me tremble as I crouched, ready to attack. I was far too thrilled to be given this good a shot. I was done with watching and waiting: My prey was here, and I was ready to strike.

And so I did.

As he prepared to release another blast, I propelled myself forward. With one hand, I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him back into the dark, his shot going off course above the cliff. He turned to see me, but only found death waiting for him as I deployed my claws into his back. He roared. He was a massive specimen, writhing in pain. I struggled to keep him down as I raked my claws upwards.

I growled and roared as my claws neared their destination. He fired off another shot, blasting apart the rock nearby. It collapsed on both of us, but not before I heard a sickening crack. My claws had just separated his head from his body. I roared in joy, yanking the head from the body, and tossing the corpse away. I turned his frozen face to admire the look of terror in the dead eyes. I laughed to myself, and set to work carving the skull away from the rest of the flesh.

But my work was interrupted.

"I think he disappeared over here!" I looked up. My thermal was tracking two targets. Arrowhead and Boomerang seemed to have arrived to investigate the scene. I snarled, unwittingly letting my prey know my presence. I saw Baldy read some sort of staff while Boomerang got out a blade.

Time to go, I realized. Grapping my brother's spear, I cloaked and jumped up, propelling myself up the wall by bouncing from one to the next. As I reached the next floor, I looked down.

The headless corpse lay in a pool of it's own blood. I turned off the thermal to better see the Baldy and Boomerang. They could never make me out up here. I was part of the shadows.

Boomerang lowered his sword upon seeing the corpse. He was speechless. Arrowhead looked down with disgust and sadness. Finally, Boomerang spoke, his voice racked and broken. "What," he said, taking deep breaths to keep himself composed (A warriors trait), "What could have done this?"

Arrowhead's grip on his staff tightened as I purred to myself. What indeed! Only a nightmare from the darkest recesses of your mind, one without a name!

"A Shadowbender."

There was silence. Then Boomerang and I shared the same thought, though his was spoken aloud. He turned, gaping at Arrowhead, as he voiced it. "A what?"

Arrowhead turned and motioned for Boomerang to follow him. I was tempted to skin the corpse, but I had the head! What further need had I to remain on this world!

The answer came to me: Secrecy, and surprise. Arrowhead had a name for our species, but I wasn't sure if he meant the Yautja or some occult on this world. Deciding it was better safe than sorry, I laid my trophy gently on the ground and jumped to a nearby pillar, than to another.

Soon enough, I was cloaked and clinging to the wall just above the group. Digger still had her feet in the water, and the others from earlier had joined them. Arrowhead was sitting down, his head in his hands, Fury kneeling next to him. The group formed a small semi-circle around Arrowhead. He must have been the leader, or the dominant male. You never would have guessed it looking at him. Boomerang spoke up first. "Aang, just tell us! What's a Shadowbender?"

Wheelchair shrugged, "I guess they're just people who bent shadows, right?" The group looked at Arrowhead hopefully. He lifted his head from his hands. Arrowhead's eyes were sad and angry as he recalled something.

"They're monsters," he began, "A hundred years ago, the monks found a lone man, and Earthbender named Shou. He was scared, tired, hurt, and hungry, so we took him in for the night. He kept going on and on about how his squad had been ambushed by something that could bend the light around him, turning him into part of the shadows. It skinned his men and hung them from the tallest trees it could find. Finally, he stopped making sense and just kept muttering, 'Shadowbender, Shadowbender,' over and over, like some sort of mantra."

The group's expression of shock was priceless, but I'm sure mine could best all of theirs. I knew we'd been here before, but the boy was over a hundred? He didn't look at day over adolescence! Arrowhead took a breath before continuing. "That night, one of the monks heard a commotion, and went into his room. " He struggled to compose himself. Inside, I felt sympathy for the boy. The results of a hunt are never pretty to the prey. "There were marks of Earthbending all around the room, but something had fought him, and," He shivered, "Took his head."

Fury embraced the boy with loving care as the group muttered things to themselves. Boomerang was the first to speak. "If there is a Shadowbender here, we should probably leave, right? I mean, it took out Combustion Man," I bristled at the use of the nickname I came up with, "Who knows who it'll come after next?" I purred darkly. Arrowhead nodded, and him and Boomerang lifted Digger from the pool, as I turned to leave and collect my trophy.

Her feet touched the floor, and she froze. So did I.

"A-aang?" She said, stuttering, "Could those things climb walls?" Arrowhead nodded slowly.

I looked at myself. I was cloaked! How could she have-

A block of earth, the one I was attached to, separated itself from the ceiling and moved to slam be into the ground. I rolled away from the giant block as it crashed and shattered on the ground.

I opened my eyes and stood. The group was all looking at me. I blinked before I looked down at my hands.

I was shimmering in and out of sight. The landing must have broken my cloaking device. I growled darkly and turned it off. The group stepped back and gaped at my appearance. I knelt down, grabbed my brother's spear, and planted it by my side before leveling it at the small girl.

My cover was blown. I could just leave. They had seen me, my element of surprise was lost.

But this girl, she had seen through my cloak! She moved the earth with pure will!

She was the post powerful bender I had seen yet.

As I gave a roar and charged, I thought to myself how lovely her skull would look around my belt.


	4. One Strange World

I charged, the feral roar I knew well taking over my senses. This was a the rush of the hunt, the sheer power of predator vs. prey. It was an age-old dance, one that was in tune with the beating of my heart and the pattern of my breath. Hunting was in my blood, the hunger occupying every cell and vein.

This was my one true calling, and I was determined not to let my destiny slip away.

Or my honor.

Digger made an odd motion with her hands, and she fell through a perfect square hole in the floor, leaving me to fall down after her. She landed with a thump on the floor below as I grabbed a vine and swung over her head, landing on all fours on the ground.

The second I did, a wave of pure stone emanated from the girl, crashing towards me and sending me flying. I rolled on the ground, righting myself in time to duck two giant cubes of earth on a collision course with my head. I rolled to the right, avoiding more of the stone bombardment. My plasma blaster deployed, blasting apart one stone, then another. I jumped a wave, cutting through another cube with my claws.

Digger began to panic. I could almost feel the fear and defiance rolling off her in wave along with the stones she was sending my way. I ducked one more, grabbed her by the throat, and lifted the girl up, spear ready to carve out her cranium. I purred, relishing in her fear, her eyes closed, tears flooding from them, and then they opened.

I dropped her, stepping back stunned. I had seen a look of fear, but not in some blue-eyed girl. I took another step back, the girl looking up at me, stunned.

Looking up, shocked, with blind eyes.

I was stunned, but that gave way to fury. She was untouchable! Honor dictated that no handicapped prey was honorable prey, or any potential prey for that matter. I roared, the girl shivered as the sound of alien fury passed over her. I turned to leave, to retreat and re-think my stratagem-

-And I feel backwards just in time to avoid a blast of fire. The heat of the sun passed over me. I looked up to see my attacker.

Coward had come back, fists burning, waiting for me to make a move. I snarled at him, tempting him into striking from fear, but, instead of attacking, he waited.

I got the first look at Coward, the first real look. He was tale, pale, and dark-haired, but what stood out was the left side of his face (Well, HIS left). The entire side was burned, as if he taken a full blast. The eye was still squinted and thin. He snorted, and fire bristled from his nostrils.

I growled, rolling to the left, another blast of fire following me. I jumped form pillar to vine, jumping into the shadows two floors up. I gave my wrist device a good whack and heard the sizzle of my cloak coming back.

Good thing, too. These things are damn near IMPOSSIBLE to repair. I jumped back to where my trophy was, and turned my gaze back to the group. They seemed to be giving Scar (His new nickname, Coward didn't fit anymore) another shot, Digger looking rather stunned. I didn't mind. She was no longer the target.

Scar was. What I had mistaken for cowardice was simply social ineptitude. The boy was a fighter, and a mighty powerful bender. I recalled the Elder speaking of Roku, and how the power of fire was at his fingertips. Scar must have been from the same family, or at least of the same nationality.

I purred gently, zooming in on that mean scar. I'd seen scars before: Acid burns, bites from jaws the size of my head, but that scar was more than just a simple burn. Someone wanted that kid to hurt, they wanted him to have a lasting reminder of something bad.

I shook my head and settled in for another wait. No sense connecting with my prey, when his skull would be on my belt, right next to Combustion Man. In the morning, I'd strike again. For now, I began to carve up Combustion Man's skull.

I turned it toward me and blinked.

Wow. That third-eye tattoo went right to the bone.

Neat.

* * *

Morning came, and I ended up sleeping in. I woke, and looked down at the lone skull on my belt, letting a rush of pride well up in me. I had finally obtained a trophy in a fair hunt. I could probably return to the ship now. However, a victory so soon in the hunt would definitely come under scrutiny. So, I thought, looking up and zooming on the camp, it was time to add one more to the tally.

I blinked, my vision going from one spot to another.

Where the hell was Scar!

He and Arrowhead were gone! I surveyed the area, searching to see who else was missing. The only being missing from the scene was the Flying Bison (Still can't believe I said that). He and Arrowhead must have vanished. I growled, my body rumbling. I felt like a true Youngblood. My prey had slipped from my grasp, all because I slept in! I felt sick to my stomach for my stupidity.

My stomach growled, tearing me from my reverie.

Ah.

That was what that feeling was. But guilt and shame were in there, I'm sure. But the dominant feeling was hunger. I hadn't eaten in two days. I could go for three, but it might be counter productive. So, skull on my belt and spear by my side, I went off hunting for some food.

* * *

Five minutes in, I was convinced that this world was insane.

I jumped from branch to branch as the monstrosity crashed through the underbrush after me. I looked back in time to see a pair of antlers leap skyward, massive fangs bared, as the Saber-Toothed Moose Lion (The only name I could come up with for that thing on such short notice) jumped for the tree. Lion like claws clung to the tree, massive nose honking loudly at me. I poked at it with my spear, and it swung a massive paw at it. I yanked the spear back, hooking my legs on the branch as I fell backwards. My velocity carried me around as I dig my brothers Serpent tail spear into the creatures side.

With a roar, it fell away to the side, writhing in pain, as my velocity carried be up in the air, then back down as I drove the spear into its heart.

At least, I hoped that's where its heart was. With this bizarre world, there was no telling.

Luckily, the spirits seemed to smile on me, as the creature gave one last writhe of pain, one last roar of defiance against death, and passed on. I sighed and relaxed, taking the opportunity to get a better look at the insanity that I had just slain.

I was used to seeing odd creatures, unique to each world. Blue, frog like mammals with six legs and canines the size of my claws, monstrous Serpents in all their black shining malice, but these creatures? They defied all logic.

To me, they seemed more like Chimera: fusions of various animals. The large maw and antlers suggested a herbivore, but that theory was thrown out the window when one observed the massive canines. The upper fangs were massive, at least the size of my forearm. I observed them closely as I stroked my chin, an idea forming in my head.

A few minutes later, carcass over my shoulder, I made my way back to camp, the two fangs clanking in their new place on either side of Combustion Man's skull.

* * *

As I came to a stop, I looked around, turning on the thermal. Scar and Arrowhead had yet to return, so I took the chance to hide away my kill and start a fire on top of the cliff. Luckily, the wind had changed, the smoke blowing away from the cliff. I enjoyed my moose-lion, thing, watching the skies for any sign of their return.

And drawing up a plan on how to avoid Digger.

That girl was a threat. Not only was she a master earth bender, but she could somehow see me, despite the fact she was blind. I mulled this fact over in my mind, taking another bite of the Moose-lion (Very stringy, wouldn't recommend it) as I recalled stories of Big Brother's hunts. On one world, the entire civilization as based underground, as the surface had been irradiated, polluted, and utterly ruined due to the star they were orbiting. The entire race was blind, but managed to see through vibrations.

Could she have developed a similar technique?

I growled and took another bite. This was issue, and a big one. How was I to move without touching the ground?

A challenge, indeed. I bore my teeth in a smile. This might be a fun hunt after all.

* * *

That night, Scar And Arrowhead returned. I watched from my perch as they put on a spectacular display of fire bending, followed by some sort of dance. I purred happily as the group unwittingly enjoyed themselves, convinced of their own safety.

I waited, watching the group as Scar served them tea. Time to test out my theory.

I moved forward, cloaked, and jumped. My hands reached out to one of the vines, and I began to swing down to the camp.

The way I theorized, the girl one could see only vibrations through the earth. So, I would keep my feet away from the ground, and stick to the vines. Swinging from vine to vine, I eventually found my way near an outcropping. If I timed this just right, I could snag Scar, drag him into the dark, get his head, and book it before those kids tried to gut me.

I took a peek down and almost lost my grip.

Boomerang and Scar were almost in arms reach! They were speaking something low tones. I paused.

"..Taken my Father?" Boomerang asked, taking care to avoid being heard. I raised an eyebrow. His Father was missing too, huh?

"The Boiling Rock," Scar siad, "It houses some of the most dangerous criminals in the Fire Nation."

I blinked. 'Dangerous criminals, huh? Scar, my friend,' I thought with a subtle purr, scaling back up the vines, 'You just went down a rank on my hit list.'


	5. One More Shot

'This,' I thought to myself, as we approached the steaming caldera, 'is the worst idea I've EVER had.'

I was dead-set on seeing this "Boiling Rock" myself. So set, I had stayed up all night waiting for a chance to steal the Flying Bison. As I had waited, with the patience of a true hunter, hanging from another vine, for the rest of the group to fade to sleep, I was stunned to see Scar already on the saddle of the Bison. Boomerang had the same thought I had, and Scar offered his War Balloon.

Well, I thought to better keep my presence a secret, I'd hitch a ride on the balloon. They'd notice if the Bison was gone. This is where my idea turns south.

They were already lifting of when I arrived. I shot over branch after branch, and made a jump for the balloon.

So, here I am, clinging to the bottom of the balloon's basket for dear life, with an excellent view of the sharp rocks and foaming waves beneath me.

Not my best idea.

We entered the caldera, into a cloud of steam. I growled as my Biomask began to fog up. As I reached up a claw to wipe it away, I noticed something very troubling. We were descending at a very fast rate.

Similar to the speed a crashing war balloon would go.

I snarled, realizing the problem. The heat outside the balloon must be the same level, or hotter, than the air inside. Hence, we were dropping like a falling rock into a steaming lake that would surely boil us all alive.

We cleared the smoke cloud, and I saw my chance. Adjusting my legs accordingly, I aimed myself at the shore. With a mighty jump, I flew over the lake, the scalding heat searing my limbs. I reminded myself that it was just that, heat, and it couldn't hurt me unless I touched the water.

I landed with a crash and rolled across the black rock that was the shore. I grunted and stood, looking up at the massive steel walls. They were lined with some sort of tubes, probably cells. I sighed, crossing my arms at my satisfying, silent entry.

And then a wave of boiling water crashed against a rock behind me, and a few drops hit my back.

See, when a Yuatja can see pain coming, they're ready for it. When it surprises them, they act like any other species.

I let out a roar in shock, listening in horror as it echoed off of the walls of the caldera and the towers of the prison.

I clapped my hands to where my mouth was out of reflex, forgetting my Biomask was in the way. I looked around, turning on the thermal. The heat of the caldera made it hard to make some shapes out against the clouds of steam, but I could definitely see that my roar had turned a few heads; guards were peering into the steam and water that surrounded Boiling Rock, trying to see what had made that noise. I looked down the shore, and saw Scar and Boomerang's silhouettes on the thermal. They were frozen in place, and watching the steam carefully.

I growled, and jumped up the wall, scaling the massive structure to it's top, and keeping my Brother's spear tied to my back. From there, I began to survey the prison. The yard was emblazoned with en emblem that resembled a burning flame. I assumed, from seeing the flags it was the Fire Nation logo. Inside the yard were prisoners, all milling around in the sun. The guards near my location were distracted. All it took was one glance in the yard to see why.

People had begun to form a large circle around a guard and a prisoner. It looked like the two were going to come to blows. I zoomed in, memorizing the face of the prisoner. He was a big guy, with a rectangular face and a gloomy look.

The two men yelled for a while before the guard threw a fire blast at the prisoner. The prisoner was taken away. I peered around the jail. Still cloaked, I began to walk the long path around.

Time to see what this cage had to offer for a hunter.

* * *

As the sun began to rise the next day, I found my way back to the towers. After surveying the prison, I was disappointed. No prisoners were as tough as Scar. I would have been content to take his head and go, but something told me to stay.

Call it fate, call it hunter's intuition. Either way, it was right.

I heard a rustling beneath me and looked down. Scar and a rather plain girl were in prison clothes, behind Boomerang in a guard uniform. I didn't bother to query why they were dressed that way, but I was curious as to why they were so excited. I looked up, and saw a reason.

A gondola was approaching, no doubt with new prisoners. If they were waiting for this one, they were either breaking out, or waiting for Boomerang's father.

I reached for the fang around my neck. For my father, I would have done no less than jump into the lion's den to find him.

Boomerang had heart, of that there was no doubt, but I still wanted to see if he had brains.

I looked up at the gondola, watching the prisoners disembark. As each man got off, I prepared myself to strike. If Boomerang's father wasn't on the gondola, I was going to take Scar's skull. Afterwards, maybe I'd take some more from this place, then call for pickup.

The last man stepped off, and I heard the disappointed sigh of a sad son. I purred darkly and readied my spear. Sorry, Scar.

"Hey, you! Get off the gondola!"

I looked up. A man, tall and strong, stepped off of the gondola. He looked resigned to his fate, but still had a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Dad…"

A bittersweet momentary pause came over me. I felt furious and sad that I missed my shot at taking Scar's head, but, at the same time, the tone of that voice, the love and admiration of finding a lost Father…I had yet to experience such exultation myself.

I came to a moral crossroads. The Elder wanted me to obtain powerful bender skulls. Scar was a powerful bender. But, at the same time, I couldn't just jump in and slaughter those three, not after Boomerang had found his Father.

I steadied my spear, and decided to follow them. I would be honorable in this hunt. Besides, if they broke out of this prison, it would provide an easy way out for me as well. So, I would wait. When the time came, I would take that head, and would be proud to.

I was no monster. Not by my definition, anyway.

* * *

After a steady wait, I decided the best plan was to instill fear in Scar. Boomerang would recognize my work, surely, and would alert his group to the danger. This would accelerate their escape attempt, and, once they were all home free, I'd dispatch Scar in single combat, and add his head to my belt.

I slipped up a guard tower, silent as the wind. The only problem, in my mind, was being discovered. Not me, of course, I knew exactly what to do if I was trapped: Detonate my wrist device, and turn this place back into a crater, filled with a mess of broken steel and rubble. But if they were discovered, that would make my hunt a great deal harder.

I walked a path around the guard tower, following a lone guard. He looked out over the prison with contempt. No doubt he wanted out of this place.

How fortunate I was here to assist.

I clapped an invisible hand over his mouth as I drove my brother's spear through his chest. The man let out a gurgled scream, his blood coating my hands, before closing his eyes and succumbing to Death's embrace. I withdrew the spear, and dove my claws into his back. With a crack, I tore his head from his body, watching the blood pool about. I chuckled darkly, tossing the head off of the side. It was a waste of good prey, but I had my eyes on a bigger prize.

* * *

I repeated this same process over a few more times, at least thrice. Soon enough, a great fear took over the prison. Rumors were spreading about a Shadowbender in the prison, part of the new batch of arrivals. This part of the rumor was quickly dismissed, as all the new prisoners were accounted for. So, they decided one had snuck in, unannounced.

The guards were all scratching their heads while cowering behind one another, baffled and shocked by this outbreak of murders. To them, my technique was savage and cruel, but, to me, it was a ritual, sacred and great. 'Give their society time,' I chuckled to myself as I took the third head, 'They'll come around.'

The prisoners were cautious. Guards dropping like flies, they couldn't help but wonder if one of them was doing this, and who to strike next. Each prisoner became suspicious of another, and the tension was almost palpable.

To add on to that, I picked up a few scattered rumors that an airship had docked shortly after the prisoners arrived. The warden (got a look at him, nearly vomited, he as so hideous) had called a lockdown, and I was approaching a pair of guards. I felt like I was back in training, the same rush of testing myself against the prey returning. I was going to go for two at once, one on each claw. Before I could jump them, however, one of them mentioned something very interesting.

A princess was here.

Her name was Azula, and the guard spoke it with a mixture of fear and admiration on her tongue. I paused.

"Princess Azula's here!" Her male companion said in shock, raising his visor, "What does the foremost Firebending prodigy want with us?"

The female shrugged, "Not sure. She brought her two friends with her, though. Maybe one of them knows someone locked up here."

"Yikes," the male guard said with a shiver, "I hope I can avoid her. They say her Firebending skills are legendary!"

They moved on, leaving me cloaked, about to strike, and stunned stupid.

Firebending prodigy.

Legendary skills.

I think I drooled a little when I heard those two words. My excitement overtook me. I wanted to throw back my head and roar in glee before hunting this Princess down. But I restrained myself.

I purred in delight, jumping up to a bridge between two cell blocks. Once again, it seemed, Scar had avoided my blades. Princess Azula, on the other hand, had just come into my crosshairs.

It was Prodigy Vs. Predator, and I couldn't wait to strike.


	6. One Devil's Deal

The lockdown continued, making the prison very easy to navigate. It also helped simplify the process of finding Azula. Instead of drawing her out, I could single her out from a distance. I assumed there would be ornate jewelry or a certain royal procession that I could use to identify her.

I was quite pleased to discover that it wasn't something as painless as that.

The guards were still on edge due to the rash of murders (My doing, I proudly recalled). They patrolled the hallways with cautious eyes and nervous twitches. They seemed to avoid the sites of recent murders, and gave the cells plenty of space, save some fiend grabbing them and yanking them into the dark of a cell, tearing their head from their body in a truly savage manner.

Call it savage, I call it an art form.

I hopped from catwalk to catwalk, searching the prison for a sign.

Then, something stood out from the dark red of the prison. Something that made me tilt my invisible head in surprise.

Pink. A girl, her long hair braided down past her waist, was dressed in nothing but pink, standing at the door of an interrogation room. I purred darkly, switching to thermal. Four people were inside the room, one of them was another girl.

I wasn't sure, but I thought the pink girl's heartbeat increased when I purred. I stiffened. Slowly, the girl turned and looked up.

Right. At. Me.

I growled again. Could she see me?

"'Zula?" She said, her voice trembling. She brought small fists up to her face, shaking. I turned off the thermal. She wasn't blind, but my cloak was working! How could see she me?

The other woman stepped out of the room. She was thin, but tough. She exuded a feel of dominance and intimidation. Maybe it was the amber eyes against the pale skin and dark hair, maybe it was the air of royalty she carried herself with. But, when she emerged from the cell, I knew perfectly well who she was.

Princess Azula.

Azula looked over and Pink with annoyance. "What is it now?" Pink raised a finger and pointed at where I was cloaked. I remained absolutely still as the girl trembled.

"T-t-there!" She squeaked, "A r-really red aura!"

The princess raised an eyebrow. "And red would mean, what, exactly?" Pink just trembled, never responding. The warden emerged behind the Princess, looking out, eyes searching for me. The Princess kept her eyes where Pink had pointed before turning to the Warden. "You said there had been a rash of murders lately?"

The Warden nodded. "Y-yes, your highness."

"Well, then," Azula said, turning back to where Pink was looking in fear, "I believe Ty Lee just found your culprit."

I barely had time to jump before a blast of blue fire consumed the railing I had been perched on only moments before. Pink's eyes follow my movement, and Azula's movements followed her eyes. I jumped again as she sent another blast of blue hellfire at me before jumping away.

This complicated things. Greatly. As long as Pink was around Azula, I couldn't get the jump on her.

I moved through the halls like a ghost, my mind running at breakneck speed. There was no way to avoid her detecting my aura (I can't believe people can actually DO that!) that I knew of. Cloaking can hide me from the eyes, sure, but how was I supposed to cloak my aura?

I leaped across the catwalk. Raised voices caught my ears, and I turned. Scar was in a room with a rather gloomy looking girl. They had left to door open, and they were arguing about something. Possibly his siding with Arrowhead and his gang.

I purred darkly, hopping over to the balcony. Scar looked up and out the door as I moved inside the room. How he heard the clanking of my boots upon the metal floor, I didn't know, but as I moved into the room, I swore his scarred face followed me. Until Gloomy whacked him on the back of the head. I chuckled darkly as she yelled at him. "Hey! Are you listening to me!" I stepped back, leaning against a wall, forming a plan in my head.

I was sure the Princess was here for a reason. More than likely, she had come for Scar, now that he'd been caught. He shushed her, listening closely. "Don't shush me!" She yelled, looking very hurt, but he turned to her with a serious look. She silenced herself, looking concerned. "Zuko," she whispered, "What's going on?"

Scar looked around, watching my spot carefully. "Mai," he started, "What do you know about Shadowbenders?"

Gloom started. "Shadowbenders? What do-"

"I think one might be after me." Gloom's eyes widened before she advanced on Scar.

"Don't even joke about that!" Her voice had changed from furious to concerned, "You've heard the stories, you know what those things can do!"

Scar looked over at her and nodded, "I know. Mai, I think you should leave."

The anger returned to Gloom in an instant. "Oh, so I should just leave YOU this time?"

"It's here." I froze. I didn't move. I didn't even breathe. What was wrong with me? I was great at stealth! Gloom looked around the dark of the room as Scar stood. He looked ready for a fight.

"Maybe it's here for Azula?" Gloom said hopefully, but Scar shook his head.

"I don't think he even knows about my sister," Scar began, looking around the cell, "He killed the man I sent to kill the Avatar, and then tried to kill a few of his friends."

I was stunned when I heard those words. Instantly, the words of the Elder came back to me. He had failed to hunt the Avatar before, but what if I took the skull of the Avatar? I would be more than just honored by my clan, I would be regarded as a legend! Remembered forever in the Hall of the Ancestors! Big Brother would respect me!

And I could finally lead a hunt to find my Father.

The prison rocked, and the sounds of battle echoed from the outside. A guard ran to the door. "Ma'am, there's a riot going on! I'm here to protect you!"

Boomerang. Had to be.

Gloom cast a glare at the guard. "I don't need any protection."

Scar chuckled. "Believe me, she doesn't."

"I'm sorry," the guard said as he approached, "But I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens."

Scar made his move in an instant. A blast for fire exuded from his fist and he made a break for the open door. The guard toppled into Gloom as Scar ran. With a yell of, "Get off of me!" Gloom tossed the guard to the side. She ran for the door, but not before Scar shut it and locked it. I could see her eyes water from where I was, and heard the steps of Scar making his escape.

The guard groaned and got up as I de-cloaked. I moved forward in an instant. If my new plan was to work, I needed to get rid of as many guards as I could. For now, Azula was still my target, After her, I'd kill the Avatar.

The guard gurgled as I drove my spear into his gut and his corpse against the wall. I tossed him away as the girl turned. The shock on her face was priceless.

But, apparently, she wasn't as weak as I thought she was.

In a flash, she was at the guard. Instead of trying to save the already dead man, she rose, holding a key.

No doubt the key to this cell.

I growled and stepped forward, but she held up the key. I stopped. "Can you understand me?" Gloom said. Fear was in her voice, but determination hid it well. I nodded. "Good. Then listen: I know you're probably hear to kill Zuko, but I can't let that happen. But I'll give you someone better," She paused, as if weighing something in her mind, before finishing, "Azula." I growled in delight. "But you have to swear on your honor that you won't try and kill Zuko, now or later. Otherwise," She held the key out the window, and drew a trio of knives from her sleeves, "You'll have to get through me. Think you can reach me fore I cut the nerves in your legs and then go for your heart?"

I paused, considering my options.

On one hand, I could kill this girl, tear off the door to my cell, and be on my way. But even I couldn't tackle this whole prison on my own. And, if she was offering to help me by giving me Azula without Pink around, I supposed Scar was the price I'd have to pay.

But to swear on my honor? That would bind me like a dog on a leash. A Yautja would rather die than break an honor oath.

The moment was tense and long. She stiffened, ready for combat, but I resigned myself to fate, and nodded.

Gloom reached the key around and opened the door. "She's gonna try and cut the line," She informed me as I followed her out, "When she goes for Zuko, she's all yours." I purred as I followed her out.

I may have been on a leash now, but, if I were successful, this would be well worth the price.


	7. One Big Mess

Gloom and I made our way through the winding prison, our feet pounding the metal catwalk as we rushed to the gondolas. Guards would appear every few feet or so to stop us, but they either received a Smart disc across their body for their troubles, or a knife via one of Gloom's sleeves. She had talent, which was one impressive tidbit.

The other was her unyielding ferocity. We came to an open area. Guards had positioned themselves all around us on catwalks. I readied my plasma caster to blast the catwalks apart, but I had barely gotten the sighing on the first one when Gloom jumped into action. There was a whistle as she spun, knives flying from her sleeves. They cut into the uniforms of the guards, holding them down and preventing them from firebending at us. The only warning they received before getting stuck to where they were by a flurry of Gloom's stilettos was the telltale whistle of the knives cutting air.

She stopped, after just a few seconds, all the guards taken care of, and we continued on our way. I paused for a moment to admire the beauty of the attack before continuing. Scar must have meant an awful lot to her for her to take such…extreme measures. She made an honor pact with me, after all, and, if I understood correctly, I was the equivalent of a monster on this planet.

Fair enough, so long as I admit I think they're all insane.

* * *

We emerged into the light of day, observing the scene before us. A duo of guards held a massive saw, cutting one of the gondola lines. Gloom moved before I had a chance to react. In flash, knives had shot form her hands, pinning the two guards to the wall. One of them only gaped at her while the other struggled to get free. "What are you doing!"

Gloom only looked on in cold boredom. "Saving the jerk who dumped me." In a flash she moved as someone sent a blast of fire her way. I leaped from the stairs, deploying my Plasma caster in mid-air. The tri-dot mark landed on the offending guards head.

FWOOSH.

He screamed as super-heated plasma blasted into the side of his cranium, sending him sprawling o the ground. I deployed my claws and cut into the nearest guards, my caster swinging like a turret, locking on to any guards out arms reach and introducing them to a nice round of plasma. I spun, cut, and cast, all with the artistic fluidity of a true hunter.

Gloom kicked away the brakes on the gondola line, and it began to move again. She joined me, and we went back to back. My caster slid back into its holster as she covered my rear, her knives taking out the guards out of range of my claws, and my claws digging into the guards that were to close for comfort. It was a dance of dual predators, and we knew each step well.

With alarm, she tapped me on the shoulder. A second gondola was approaching, with Azula and Pink riding on the roof. "Take cover," she said, "You're about to get your end of the bargain." I nodded and cloaked. As I slipped away, into the shadows and out of sight, I counted myself rather fortunate. Here I was, about to get the head of the most powerful bender on a platter.

I slipped to the roof of the entrance area as the gondola arrived. A pair of guards grabbed Gloom, taking her arms and pinning them behind her back. I went prone, my chest to the metal of the roof, watching the scene unfold with interest.

The mood was tense, so thick you could have cut it with a knife. I waited and listened, eyes moving from Gloom to Azula. Pink stood on the sidelines, hands in a prayer-like position over her mouth, her own eyes matching mine as they went from Azula to Gloom. I supposed she couldn't take the time to see my aura when she was distracted.

Finally, Azula broke the silence. "Leave us alone," she snapped at the guards, her voice cold and ruthless. But there was something else there; it was something that she was trying to hide. Pain, perhaps? "I never expected this from you," Azula spat, and a pregnant pause took place once more. "The thing I don't understand," she said finally, "Is why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences."

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do," Gloom responded, "You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

Ouch. I may have actually winced behind my Biomask when she said that. That's when the cold killer exterior snapped, and the Princess lost control. "No, YOU miscalculated! You should have feared me MORE!" She took a battle stance, and Gloom wound up her arm to dig a knife into the Princess

Time to make my move.

Time seemed to slow down as I jumped from the roof, deploying my claws as a bolt of lighting flew from Azula's fingers towards Gloom. Her eyes followed me in horror as I de-cloaked, landing in front of Gloom. I crossed my claws as the lightning bore down upon me and collided with the metal. Shock ran through my body, but, summoning up the strength, I tore my claws apart, dispersing the lightning.

I roared, a victorious, inhuman bellow that rang off the walls of the crater. Gloom smirked as Azula looked on in horror. "Azula, meet my new friend," She said, placing a slender hand on my shoulder armor, "The Shadowbender."

"Mai," she said, shocked, "What have you done!"

Gloom shrugged. "I made a deal with the devil, Azula. You die," she said, looking rather content, "and Zuko goes free."

"Your betrayal," Azula snarled, waiting for me to make my move, "Won't free him from his own crimes."

"I wasn't talking about his crimes." The reality struck Azula hard. Her eyes widened, and that priceless look of shock came over her.

"He's HUNTING Zuko?"

I could almost feel the venom and sadistic joy in Gloom's voice. "Not anymore."

I vaguely heard the sounds of pounding footsteps. More guards were coming. I took my brother's spear from my back and tossed it to Gloom, then pointed at the gondola. It took a few seconds for the reality to sink in. "If you say so," she said, bored as usual, and I heard her steps as they faded away toward the line, and the metallic click of a lever being thrown.

"Wait for me!" The shout came from Pink, her light shoes racing to catch up to her friend. Azula's face contorted in fury.

"Ty lee!" She yelled, "Get back here!" With mild amusement, I watched Azula's face with a smirk on my own. She was losing her control, I could tell. So long as she didn't go insane, she was still worthy prey. The Princess' slender hands balled into fists, the knuckles turning white. "You're both fools!" She screamed, pupils small in rage, "I'll make you both pay! You hear me!"

She turned to a nearby guard, who pulled himself out of his stupor. They had all been stunned by this turn of events, not even moving an inch. "Stop them, you fools!" A guard ran forward, stupid from fear, charging to get to the lever in time. As the gondola set forth, I jumped forward, beating the guard to the lever, and brought my claw down on it. With my other hand, I threw my SmartDisc, the fanged weapon whirring as it spun through the air. The guard screamed as it buried itself in his chest before cutting through organ and bone, exploding out of his back.

My caster spun around, and I checked the battery. That lighting bolt had re-charged it (Conveniently enough) but I wasn't sure how many shots I could get off before having to get out of here. So, I focused my energy on the charging guards.

The tri-point landed on a small group, opening fire as my SmartDisc returned. I threw the SmartDisc once more, letting it cut freely through the crowd's legs as my blaster took anyone who was still standing apart. Rinse and repeat, I thought, redeploying my disc again as my caster cut another few guards down.

An annoying beeping filled my ears. I only had enough charge for one shot. I looked back momentarily, checking on the status of Gloom and Pink's gondola. They were almost halfway to the exit. I turned, ready to use my last blast to eliminate any remaining resistance-

And only saw lighting.

I dived to the right, but it was in vain. I heard metal snap and circuits sever. I rolled and landed, took a look at my shoulder, and my caster was gone. Lighting had cut it from the base. I purred and stood.

Azula was an image of fury. With each heaving breath, blue fire wafted from her nostrils, and her fingers crackled with residual lighting. Her amber eyes were mad and wild, fixated on my mask.

Slowly, I reached a hand up, and took the caster off of my shoulder, tossing it backwards into the boiling foam. My Smartdisc returned, but I kept it in hand.

It was a showdown in the making. I was finally about to take another powerful benders head. And what did it matter that she was a girl? Being prey is equal opportunity.

Silence continued, and I spare a glance at the gondola. Pink and Gloom had made it across, no doubt joining up with Boomerang's group. I purred in delight. Now, I could focus on the hunt.

I moved quickly, deploying the Smartdisc to the left as I dove, again, to the right, strafing around the princess. Her movements followed mine as we fought, blasts of blue flame shooting from her fists as she chased me. She turned, just in time to see the Smartdisc come around. She ducked, and it cost her one topknot.

I caught the disc as she felt up in horror. "My hair!" She screamed, pure primal rage blinding her, "I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!"

…All? Who else is trying to kill you?

I charged, seizing the moment. My claws were ready to dig into flesh, to cleave her skull from that slender neck-

-And a blast of lighting met me in the chest.

I was stunned. I looked down at my stomach. A massive, star-shaped scar burn was now there, the heat from the lighting burning the flesh. It was painful, but it didn't bleed. I looked back up at her, who was shocked as well. Obviously, nothing survives an attack like that.

Well, nothing on her planet, anyhow.

I moved to attack, claws at the ready, but more guards, who had arrived amidst the fighting, tackled me. They pinned me down as I fought for freedom. One of them took a pair of cuffs and latched them onto me. I snared in indignation as they forced me to stand, still fighting to get free.

"What should we do with him, Princess?" One guard said, keeping his distance from both of us.

Azula looked on in morbid shock. The pain of betrayal was still near, but it was buried under curiosity. "Put it on the airship. I'll present it to my father, and then we'll study it." She leaned forward, amber eyes glinting dangerously, "See what use we can make of it and it's toys."

"There, uh, might be a problem with that, Your highness."

Azula turned to the guard. "Problem! What problem! I've WON! What possible issue could there…" Her voice trailed off as a shadow overtook us all, and all eyes went up.

A zeppelin, a massive airship, sailed overhead. On it's bow was an ornate design, like a roaring lion. The Princess looked up in a stupor as the shadow passed overhead, moving off into the distance. "My airship," she murmured.

I laughed. A dark, cruel laugh that would set fear ablaze in the hearts of anyone who heard it. The guards stepped back, unnerved by this sudden outburst. Azula turned, screaming in rage. "Why are you laughing! I won! Stop! STOP IT! STOP LAUGHING! I WON! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

I continued laughing, even after the guards had pulled the princess away, still writhing in fury.

I was captured, yes-But my prey was still out there. As long as it was, I would hunt it. Even if that meant playing lab rat for a little while.


End file.
